Bonds of Resonance
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: Part 2 of Deeper Than Brotherhood. After realizing they shared a love deeper than familial bonds, the brothers' new relationship is brutally tested by an opposing force that intends to reveal the true strength, or frailty, of their bond. SesshxInu.Yaoi.
1. Leisure

Title: Deeper Than Brotherhood, Part 2: Bonds of Resonance  
Author: Demitria Miriam  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha (main)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and make no money off this piece of fiction.  
Notes: Part 2 of _Deeper Than Brotherhood_. This would have originally been part _of_ DTB but I felt if I made it more than 30 chapters I'd eventually get tired of it, and I didn't want that to happen (it's totally a psychological thing XD), so I split the entire DTB story up into... so far... two parts, this being the second part (which is the YAOI part, be warned!)

Summary: Part 2 of Deeper Than Brotherhood. After realizing they shared a love deeper than familial bonds, the brothers' new relationship is brutally tested by an opposing force that intends to reveal the true strength, or frailty, of their bond. SessxInu. Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leisure**

Other than a slight 'pat pat' every so often, not another sound was made as he ran at breakneck speed through the forest, leaping from ground to tree, tree to ground, switching back and forth between the two interchangeably. Finally, springing from tree branch and into a small meadow that led into nothing but a wall of mountain, he winced upon landing.

Grabbing his arm he made a quick assessment that he was slowing down due to loss of blood and that if he didn't start moving in the next second the demon whose hit list he was currently on would most definitely catch up to hi-!

A roaring crash split through the foliage from behind, a massive strength of demon nearly knocking into him with such force he'd have been smashed unconscious into the cliff rocks had he not flung himself to the side, landing on his wounded arm.

"_Filthy half-breed!_" the beast snarled, ready to push its massive body away from the cliff he'd run into and hurl himself at the half-blood before him.

However, said half-breed merely snorted, spitting blood out before grabbing his injured, bloody arm and yelling out, "Blades of Blood!" flinging slicing, red crescents at the demon.

A howl pierced the air as the youkai was knocked back into the cliff, his heavy body unsettling the loose stone at the top, causing a landslide to shower over and on top of the ugly brute, boulders which would hopefully bury his opponent for a few blissful moments of silence.

The hanyou heaved a breath when the last large rock fell, everything quiet around the small meadow. His knees gave out and he fell to the forest floor, blowing out another breath and checking his arm to further assess the damage that'd been done.

Moments later and he flinched when his fingers ran over exposed bone.

"Fuck," he swore, cringing as he managed to stand up.

"Inuyasha," came that overwhelmingly grating voice that still somehow sounded like music to his ears. "You look unwell, little brother."

Inuyasha whirled around, his torso not liking the abrupt movement one bit. "And just where the _fuck_ have you _been?_"

The jerk before him had the audacity to look perplexed at such an inquiry. "Hn. As I recall, I could 'just sit back and watch' while you defeat 'such a measly demon.'"

"And you listened to me?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in direct reply, and then continued. "I also recall you saying that if I interfered you'd lop off my left arm again," the youkai stated dryly, keen eyes briefly flickering toward a vibration of movement from earlier mentioned 'measly demon' that seemed to be buried under a cacophony of mountain ruble.

"...and you _listened_ to me?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, taking a calming pause. "You could merely lower yourself from your pedestal and ask for my assistance should you require it."

"Yeah, require it, my _ass!_ And you could be a fucking considerate bastard and helllll-_oollyy shit!_" Inuyasha yelled out as a tentacle or vine or snake appendage burst through the ground in front of him and grabbed his leg, hauling him upside down and up into the air.

Had his hanyou blood not been rushing to his head so fast from the abrupt change in his directional center of gravity, the half-demon would have most assuredly made some rude gesture at the rather amused look that he could just barely see twitching about his brother's features in confined ease.

Inuyasha growled as his blood-filled head nearly burst with embarrassed anger. Pointing a condemning finger toward his sibling, the half-demon vowed, "You sick, twisted, _terrorizing_ sonuvabitch! I'm gonna come after you once I gut _this_ stupid asshole first!"

The beast which held Inuyasha tactlessly roared in fury, swinging the mongrel back and forth in the air, completely forgetting the alpha dog standing not too far away.

"Ack! Unggh... I think Imma... puke-!" the hanyou winced, swallowing back the rising bile, as he continued waiting until he found the perfect opportunity staring him in the face. Hand at the ready on his sword he tried his best not to lose his stomach all over the immediate vicinity and squeezed his eyes shut. Out of the corner of his wavering vision, Inuyasha was taken aback when he noticed a steady, pouting line make its way across his brother's mouth, the youkai's fingers twitching toward the hilt of Bakusaiga, though pausing before he retracted his hand, and that idea, all together.

Apparently the snake was so low that the daiyoukai wasn't going to waste the strength of Bakusaiga on it, and instead narrowed his eyes as he cracked his claws before they started glowing an eerie green.

Inuyasha sprang to action the next second, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath and slicing diagonally downward. His pendulum-like movement ceased as the snake froze, its awareness trying desperately to catch up with what its body already seemed to know.

The next moment and Inuyasha fell rather ungracefully to the ground. Directly and heavily onto his face.

Once he pushed himself up onto his elbows with a moan snake residue covering him in a slimy, frothy something, the hanyou spit dirt and debris this way and that, grumbling, "Gah! Even with no enchantment on these beads to S.I.T. me anymore, that face planting felt _way_ too familiar." Inuyasha stood, shaking loose twigs and rock from his hair as he smiled lopsidedly at the painful, yet cherished, reminder of day's past. "Heh, good times, good times."

"I'd rather hope that your embrace with the ground hasn't rendered your half-human brain dysfunctional, little brother."

Inuyasha turned around to face his brother's haughty attitude with some attitude of his own, but stopped short when he saw, in his opinion, a rather misplaced, angry expression pinching the demon's fine features.

The hanyou nearly fell over from all the mood swings his brother went through within a few scant moments. "What the hell is your problem NOW?" he stressed, sighing as he walked in the direction of the castle, kicking a snake entrail off here, a green looking organ there.

Sesshomaru had stopped where he was, watching his sibling walk off in a disgruntled state.

What was the problem? It was only now that the daiyoukai had noticed the bone protruding from his sibling's arm, blood staining not only the ground but the hanyou's entire right side as well.

Sesshomaru cursed himself. Had he interfered with the battle, regardless of Inuyasha's pride and his warning not to interfere, the half-demon wouldn't have been injured so...

The youkai made a frustrated sound through his nose, instantly dismissing the matter for the moment, knowing his anger and hurt pride would do nothing to help the grievous wounds his sibling had sustained already.

"Hmph," was the only reply he gave then as he made to follow his sibling back to the palace, either brother in thoughtful and or fatigued silence.

* * *

It was hard to believe, yet two months had passed since Rin's return ball, and still the girl had yet to reveal the name of her suitor whom she claimed to be engaged to, a notion which angered and aggravated both inu brothers to no end.

It was one thing not knowing the name of her Chosen and an entirely different thing for her to withhold such pertinent intel for the sole (well, mostly likely) reason that had the brothers known the guy's name they would surely go and hunt the male in question down. And, once they had, they would probably then use various means in which to retrieve the information they so desired from him until he cried like a little child.

Though the one thing that irritated the brothers the most about the whole situation was the simple fact that it was absolutely unheard of for their young Rin to hide anything from either of them, never mind for such a long period of time (ie, more than a day).

Until now.

And the stress of knowing they wouldn't be able to find out anything until she was ready to talk was nearly their undoing and just a little infuriating.

It did not help matters that neither brother was able to utter a word in mention of it for fear of the outcome. An example of such an occurrence was only a few weeks ago when, during dinner, they had all been in the dining hall and Inuyasha had opened his mouth to ask Rin once again who her Intended was. As he did so he had then made the mistake of making eye contact with the young woman, and one look... ONE LOOK... was all it took and the hanyou was nearly sent cowering behind his brother's seated form.

A similar such situation had happened to Sesshomaru as well, one which Inuyasha was expressly forbidden of ever talking about and or mentioning again. Even to himself.

Inuyasha shivered at the memory as he sat outside his brother's study, waiting for him to finish some remaining paperwork for the day as the hanyou picked at petals on the surface with the arm that had been broken by the ugly snake demon he'd been in a scuffle with two days earlier.

While his injury had long since healed, he still couldn't shake the feeling of having seen a BONE, _his BONE_, protruding from his ARM. It was weird enough having seen his brother's hand through his stomach, or Naraku's tentacle thingy through his throat, but his own BONE? That was just freaky!

But he supposed that he was rather lucky being part demon, a strength which enabled him to heal excessively faster than any human could (though it still took him a while longer to heal considering he was still part human, too).

After that battle two days ago, and upon returning to the castle, Sesshomaru had nearly dragged him to the Healer's quarters to have the injury checked out regardless of Inuyasha's protests that'd he'd be fine in a day or two. The hanyou, however, eventually gave up after a while of bickering, if only to make his sibling shut up and leave him alone about the entire thing. The Healer, Kenji, had set his arm and assured both brothers that Inuyasha would more than likely be fully healed in the morning if he was able to keep himself from getting into any more trouble. The hanyou stuck his tongue out at the old healer, disregarding the comment his sibling made of "I will keep him out of it even if I have to bound and gag him to a wall," and high-tailed it out of there.

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory, brushing strands of hair out of his face as a gust of wind blew past him. While he was lapping in the luxury of silence, he hadn't actually deserved it... he had actually been kicked out of Sesshomaru's study since he'd kept fidgeting with everything or talking about nonsense, finally having irritated the youkai into banning him from the immediate vicinity.

But silence was silence, no matter which way you got it, even if it was your brother kicking your ass out for not letting him do his boring, lordly work.

A yawn pulled itself from Inuyasha's chest as he scratched under his chin. A small sound was all it took to draw the attention of his furry ears, before they swiveled at a noise that came from behind him.

Mizumi smiled as she greeted him, kneeling down beside her friend with two cups of tea. They enjoyed their drinks for a while before she asked how Rin was doing in her new lessons since neither saw each other very often. The hanyou grumbled before going Into explanative theories of why the girl was refusing to tell Sesshomaru or him of certain things they wanted to know, and why it seemed so difficult to do so.

He explained how he was nearly twitching with aggravation from how hard it was _not _being able to ask Rin a simple question like, "Who is your Intended, what's their name, where do they live, has he ever touched you, if he has I'll kill him and then get Sesshomaru to bring him back to life with Tenseiga and then we'll kill him again, when did you become engaged?" and so on. Seriously. Why were such questions so difficult for the girl to answer!

Mizumi laughed quietly at her friend and his irate way of talking (it was much like someone's way of thinking had his thoughts been vocalized; the sentences, while making sense generally, usually didn't fit with the preceding or next sentence, topics having no tangible range within grasp). To someone who didn't know the person that spoke as they thought, they would seem uncoordinated, messy, preoccupied,... and perhaps that was sometimes true. Yet, for whatever reason it worked for the person, and eventually those around them soon came to understand and "catch up" during a regular day of topic jumping. And if anything, it was amusing and endearing in the end. That's how Mizumi saw Inuyasha, and she was sure her Lord Sesshomaru saw his younger sibling the same way (though he also seemed to get annoyed with it to at times which was amusing to witness in and of itself).

"I don't get it, Mizumi," Inuyasha's words cut into the girl's thoughts. "Why the hell is it so hard to ask that little brat to elaborate and answer us! We have a right to know, don't we?" the hanyou grumped, huffing.

Mizumi giggled. "Inuyasha-san, have you tried sitting down with Rin-chan and asking... in a... more considerate way?"

Inuyasha stared, befuddled.

Mizumi sighed, suggesting, "Take interest in how she feels about the match, ask her if she's missing him and when they would be able to see each other next..."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "You gotta be shittin' me. No way in hell!"

Mizumi tilted her head, the question on her lips evident yet not needing to be vocalized. Why not?

"She's... and if you tell a soul about this, Mizumi, I swear I'll make you eat Tenseiga's sheath, but... she gets this look when we try to ask her about it. It's... it's _EVIL_." Inuyasha shuddered as his companion burst out in laughter. "It's not funny!" came the hanyou's indigent squawk.

"But she's just a child, Inuyasha-san..."

The half-demon gulped as he sat up a little straighter, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "You don't get it... she's like _Kagome_... Yeah, sure, she's 'just a girl,'... she's tiny... and a girl... and she still has some terrifying power to make my own brother and me shut up the second we ATTEMPT to say something! She's tiny and fierce!" Inuyasha sniffed, trying to get the image of how similar Kagome and Rin really were, yet _weren't_. Keh! He didn't care who laughed at him, they wouldn't have understood the terror he had to face... the terror he HAD faced...

Inuyasha gulped.

Yeah, all Kagome had to do was say "_SIT!_" and he'd be six feet underground, while all Rin had to do was give him a sideways LOOK and he voluntarily planted himself six feet AWAY from her.

"Mizumiii!" came a ringing voice from the other side of the gardens.

"Ah! That's probably my sister! I'd better get going, we need to get dinner ready! Goodbye, Inuyasha-san!" Mizumi waved, flittering off.

Inuyasha waved absently, still caught up in his thoughts of tiny, fierce women and their ability to control him, not noticing his stomach grumbling in anticipation of the evening meal.

* * *

Author's Note: Wahh. Intro chapterrrr. The fun begins next chapter, as does the plot of this second part. ^^ Remember! This is a drabble fic, just like part 1. Oh, also, if you liked Deeper Than Brotherhood, part 1, I'm currently making a comic/doujinshi/manga or whatever of it which you can see at y!Gallery, my LJ and or dA! Check it out!


	2. Summoned

**Chapter 2: Summoned**

The brothers sat patiently in the dining hall, awaiting the arrival of one young woman who was to return from a short journey she had taken a few days before they had gotten back. The girl would arrive soon and until then both siblings busied themselves with either of their regal duties, Sesshomaru listening quietly to Togi-san, one of his trusted generals, orally reiterating the border patrol reports while Inuyasha pretended to bury his nose into a couple agricultural documents and sneaking curious glances at the general sitting beside his sibling.

Togi-san was a bear youkai, and as gruff and strict as he was, not only with his men, but with those of the Household, too (he even kept Sesshomaru in line!), he had an unusually soft spot for Rin, whom had grown up in his care when Sesshomaru had periodically visited the palace during the Days of the Shard.

While Inuyasha smiled nearly every time he saw Rin and Togi-san chatting like little village girls, he still couldn't help but feel a tad bit angry as well...

Not because he was jealous that her attention was centered on the bear, but because said bear never. Got. THE. LOOK. From her. It agitated the half-demon to no end, especially since he'd witnessed it enough times for it not to be pushed off as mere coincidence. And due to this immense indiscretion, and regardless of the outcome of past experiences, he still took every chance provided to him to get the bear in trouble... which almost always (9.8 out of 10 times) ended up with HIM being the one that got in trouble instead.

While he really should have been listening to the bear's border patrol report, he didn't particularly want to take the time and effort to stand up or even crawl over to the other wide of the long table where the two youkai sat. Inuyasha felt fine where he was, liking the isolation where he could keep to himself... and plot. He couldn't help it when one idea after another jumped into his head of how to set Togi-san up... each theory better than the last.

And while the hanyou conspired safely within the confines of his own mind, he never noticed the continually deepening crease forming about Sesshomaru's brow the more the youkai listened to Togi-san's report.

"You are sure of this?" the youkai lord asked carefully.

"Hai, my Lord. It is... not common knowledge. Even the majority of those within the castle walls have continued to be none the wiser. But somehow, the closer we get to _them_, the more tell I hear of it."

Sesshomaru could not help the nearly non-existent snarl curling past his tongue from the back of his throat. Togi bowed his apologies.

Sesshomaru let out a breath, shaking his head. "You did well, Togi. You need not take that which is not your burden to bear onto your shoulders, my friend. It was foolish of me to have thought something I have been expected to do since before I was born would so easily fade away with one notice of decline."

"My Lord," the bear general said, ears pulled back in helplessness as he tried to think of something, _anything_, that would help his old friend.

Sesshomaru caught sight of Inuyasha sitting at the end of the long, narrow table, mumbling to himself, glad, at least in this moment, that the hanyou's attention span was nil and void, and he was no more aware of the going-ons than he ought to be that Togi and he were speaking of.

"My Lord, perhaps if we spoke with the rest of the Alliance, maybe formed some sort of -" the bear began.

Sesshomaru shook his head, his gaze still resting on his brother, eyes soft. "We shall speak of this later, Togi. In private. For now, I wish to enjoy the evening and then retire for the night."

"Yes, my Lord. I will leave the rest of the report for you to glance over should you have time-"

The main shoji slammed to the side abruptly, an enchanting, though brash, beauty standing anxiously in the doorway. The young woman's eyes lit up the moment she laid her sights on the brothers and Togi-san at the table and immediately made her way across the large room, a fumbling, screeching yapping thing following in her wake.

"Rin! Rin! RRIN! Oh! My Lord, my apologies! I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't-!" Jaken screeched, scampering and sputtering after the disobedient girl as she bound over to stand in front of the dining table.

"_Jaken_," Sesshomaru warned simply as he felt his ire rise significantly. Thankfully the simple warning was all it took to cut the imp off mid rant, Jaken's beak snapping shut and quivering into a pout.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha-san! You've returned! Oh! Good evening, Togi-san!" Rin said, bowing politely, clasping her hands together.

The bear smiled, bowing in kind as he gathered and organized a few of the papers Lord Sesshomaru and he had been going through earlier.

"Rin," the daiyoukai gave a slight nod. "I trust you faired well on your way back from Inuyasha's village?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord. We returned just a while ago. The trip was fine."

"Hey, kid, you been keeping up with those 'assignments' I left for you?" Inuyasha asked, having made his way over to his sibling's side, taking a seat before he began to peel the skin off an orange.

"Yes, Inuyasha-san! I finished them the first week you and Sesshomaru-sama were gone! I incorporated them into my schedule so that I was able to do them a second time so I wouldn't forget."

Inuyasha pursed his lips together as he sucked in a piece of orange, fairly impressed with the girl's devotion to toughening up her defense skills, not realizing he'd just cornered himself accidentally by asking her about how they were going in the first place...

"Assignments?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave a slight farewell nod to Togi who left the room, retiring for the evening.

Inuyasha froze before blatantly shaking his head back and forth sharply, trying his best to give the girl a non-conspicuous "Don't tell him, Don't tell him, Don't tell him!" motion...

...which she either didn't notice or completely ignored as she went on to answer the inquiry. "Hai, before you both left to reinstate treaties with the North, Inuyasha-san left some assignments for me to practice while you were away."

"And these practices would entail?" Though he directed his question and attention to Rin, Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on the wincing, hesitant hanyou beside him. It was obvious that whatever Rin was about to explain Inuyasha had known full well that his sibling would not be happy with it.

"Oh, defense techniques. Inuyasha-san has been training me during... uhm... I mean, the time that he... has free..." Rin stammered, finally catching the disapproval forming around Sesshomaru which said daiyoukai was currently directing toward his younger brother.

"I see," was all the youkai said, eyebrow arched as he gave one final death gaze at the hanyou before turning his sight back toward the anxious girl before them. "Please, Rin, take a seat. The evening meal will begin soon."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

A few moments later the servants began to bring the meal out, plate by plate, as Inuyasha and Rin animatedly conversed, Sesshomaru silently cursing his sibling and all his hanyou tendencies (surely non-compliance was genetically encoded into every human being's blood).

Not only had the foolish half-demon gone behind his back to teach Rin defense (regardless of the fact that the youkai had, time and time again, expressed his immense dislike of his ward being anywhere near dangerous weapons) but Sesshomaru was fairly certain the only time Inuyasha would have had time to teach Rin at all was when the hanyou was out of the youkai's sight. And while such times were rare in and of themselves, there were, in the end, only two viable options; their secret trainings either happened after everyone had gone to bed, or during the hours in the late afternoon when the hanyou was suppose to be in his OWN study, doing his OWN provincial duties (ones which the youkai always seemed to get stuck with in the end).

"Oh! Did that really happen, Inuyasha-san?" Rin asked fearfully as she quickly eyed the hanyou's arm.

"Yeah, stupid snake broke it until bone was poking outta my damn arm. Dumbass number 1 here," the hanyou said, nodding his head in Sesshomaru's direction, "didn't even lift a finger to help me!"

Rin's wide eyes turned to her Lord, not entirely believing he would abandon his sibling, but knowing there had to be some truth- however twisted it may be- to the half-demon's declaration.

"While there is truth in that statement, little brother, you made it irrevocably clear to stay out of your battle lest I wish for my arm to be cut off again," the youkai said before taking a drink of his tea.

"Inuyasha-san!" Rin said in a scolding manner, Inuyasha's ears flattening against his skull. "Why would you say such a thing!"

While Rin's eyes weren't nearly as keen as someone of demon heritage, Inuyasha easily caught sight of just the smallest lift of his sibling's mouth. He grumbled angrily, knowing his brother had just set him up for a lecture on etiquette and "how one treats another" regardless if he were to say he hadn't meant it (even though he really, really, _really_ had, especially right now!).

"Inuyasha-san."

"Tch, it's not like he hasn't had to go through it before; he's used to it. 'sides, it'd take him down a peg or two from that highass ego he's sittin' on-!" Inuyasha stopped abruptly as he caught sight of... THE LOOK. Argh! He could just feel Sesshomaru's belly roiling with contained shiver laughters. The prick... Keh! Why was it always Inuyasha who was usually on the receiving end of that look?

Inuyasha pouted, sinking into his seat as Rin did a complete turnabout once Sesshomaru asked what she had learned while they'd been away. The girl went on to answer in explicit detail each and every single thing she'd learned and how she'd utilized it the first chance she'd gotten. On and on she went, and on and on Inuyasha continued to sink further and further into his seat, hoping no one would notice if he were to slip under the table and take a snooze until the meal was over.

Alas, the meal eventually did come to an end, a fatigued Rin nearly drifting off to sleep on the table herself before she was quietly woken up by a clawed hand gently cupping her shoulder, Sesshomaru offering to walk her to her rooms. She declined saying she would see herself to bed before wishing both siblings a good evening and exiting the dining hall.

The servants removed the remaining plates from the table, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continuing to lounge in the hall after everyone had left, the youkai reading over the reports he'd pushed off to the side while Inuyasha made use of the stick utensils that were always thrown away after every meal. Whether it was so he wouldn't have to look at or talk to his sibling, he began constructing a rather poor looking hut that could rival that of blind, two-year-old human's artwork (something that, regardless of that slight fact, he was still immensely proud of).

Trying to pour his full concentration into the little hut he was creating, it was only a matter of patience that separated his sibling and he from the inevitable. Soon enough, the hanyou was unable to withstand the deafening silence his brother and he had fallen into, and before he consented to is, he cracked (if only to arouse a sound of any kind).

He knew the demon was probably still irked by the dirty little secret he hadn't been let in on until now, an opinion which was reinforced by the demon not having said a word to him all meal, but... still!

Damnit, but it seemed Sesshomaru knew how to break through his sibling's defenses! He knew the half-demon hated silence more than anything (at least where Sesshomaru was concerned cause it was creepy as hell), and to pull the answers from him like this! Without the bastard doing anything but being quiet and creepy! It was like pulling fangs out of a mature adult to enhance a sword that would then weigh five times its usual weight (and you'd have a hard time using it to defeat your enemies, never mind lifting the damn thing up in the first place)!

It was truly the most effective form of non-violent torture!

Argh! Yelling, scolding, belittling! He'd take whatever the jerk had to offer! Anything! Just as long as the silence stopped and the demon's unapproving gaze turned on to someone else!

"Look, she wanted to learn more ways to defend herself, so I showed her how. I was even considerate enough to keep to your lame ass wishes of her not goin' anywhere near, or even _wielding_, sharp objects. Geez, a guy does his best to keep everyone happy and this is the thanks I get-..." Inuyasha trailed off as he aimed a well-placed glare at his brother... before it melted into a look of confused apprehension.

"W-what?" the hanyou stuttered as he saw something change in the youkai's features. "Sesshomaru...?"

The demon gave his sibling a once-over, his mouth quirking at the seams, ever so slightly. "Inuyasha," was all the youkai said without further warning.

The next moment a crash and an "ACK!" sounded as demon pinned hanyou to the cushions beneath either of them, the elder of the two towering over the younger.

"W-what the hell!" Inuyasha sputtered as the demon immobilized his use of either arm, pinning his wrists to the side of his body. "Sesshomaru! Stop it! We talked about this on the way back! You promised not to push- Will you QUIT that?"

The youkai ignored every blasphemous remark his sibling spat in his direction, opting instead to place light, tickling kisses over the half-demon's fragrant neck. His claws dug into the shoulder of Inuyasha's haori and kosode, pulling them out of place, and exposing bare, tan flesh to his enraptured gaze. The sight did nothing but tempt him to peel away more of the cloth and reveal more naked skin.

"Ah!" Inuyasha's breath hitched. It seemed his brother had "reached his limit" (in what Miroku had once told him was called "sexual frustration"), regardless of the fact that they had taken the (rather awkward) time to actually speak with each other about "taking it slow and exploring their feelings" toward one another.

However, any thoughts on the matter of "waiting", "taking time", etc, immediately left Inuyasha's mind as he was grabbed by his hips and hauled upwards, laid out across the low tea table like one of the delectable entrees they'd eaten earlier.

"What are you doing!" the half-demon gasped, trying to find purchase on the well-polished table.

"Enjoying you," came the simple answer, the demon's tongue and fangs attacking the hanyou's exposed shoulder and neck.

Inuyasha sucked in and blew out tight breaths, the feeling of anxiousness thrumming through his body, crawling at an agonizingly slow pace southward, nearly exploding when his sibling further immobilized him with not only hand securing wrists, but the youkai steadying the hanyou's hips with his thighs!

He was sprawled on the table like the main entree, and Sesshomaru was... on top of him, powerful thighs squeezing Inuyasha between them before pushing tightly against him!

Inuyasha's hips raised as best they could, his body too enticed by the heat and hypnotizing tingles he felt, to be the one who said it was enough, that they were moving to fast, going to far... It didn't matter.

All that mattered was that Sesshomaru didn't stop touching him, didn't move his body away... didn't-!

The main shoji slammed open with a resounding crack, the voices of guards in the background yelling down the hall in angry alarm.

Both youkai lord and hanyou prince paused in the midst of their rather steamy entanglement, Sesshomaru pinning his brother to the table top, one hand holding either of the hanyou's wrists above his head, the other at the half-demon's obi. The siblings stared at the one who dared interrupt without appointment or announcement of self.

There in the doorway was a slightly, young stag demon, the crest upon his breast indicating his allegiance and where he haled, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes further.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, slightly embarrassed but more pissed off at the audacity of the kid before them (who was probably younger than he was!).

The young man bowed, coloring at the scene before him and stuttered awkwardly, "I-I am-"

"He is of little importance. My apologizes, my Lords," came a voice from a different entrance, Togi-san making his way over to apprehend the intruding stag demon.

"P-Please! I- I'm sorry, my Lord, b-but..." the young demon sputtered, cowering rightfully as the guard moved around and grabbed him from behind.

"Come on, you!"

Sesshomaru blew out a breath, his nerves having finally reached their limit. "A moment, Togi," he ceased his guard's actions, wanting to hear what the ill-mannered brat from _there_ had to say. The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes on the young stag in question. "_Out with it_," Sesshomaru snapped, knowing that whatever message this boy had been sent to give him would not bode well for what he had originally hoped would be a... relaxing, and entertaining evening.

"Y-yes, my Lord. The Council has r-requested your presence, as well as young L-Lord Inuyasha's. You have both been s-summoned, my Lord."

"Summoned? What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, pulling the fabric of his Fire Rat back over his exposed shoulder. He eyed the messenger suspiciously.

A tight sigh escaped the daiyoukai then, disgust and fury written all over his features at the disrespect the message brought by calling upon him.

It seemed the situation was far direr than Sesshomaru had originally anticipated, what with the Council not only summoning him but his brother as well. And all because Sesshomaru had declined, and gone against tradition, to take a mate as was the expectation for one of not only his rank but of his age as well.

He would not overly dwell on the implications of what this summoning meant, however, but he was sure that sooner or later blood would spill from either side, and, if it came to it, war would be declared by none other than himself against the one group of people no one had _ever_ won against.

But by the gods, he would not relent, nor would he allow them the satisfaction of taking that which took him nearly his entire life to understand and find.

"It means, little brother," Sesshomaru began, giving the messenger a nasty glare before turning his attentions to the one sitting upright on the table, "that the Council has a problem with a decision I've made, one which I can assure any listening that I will not relent." The demon made sure to give the messenger a look that told him he'd be wise to pass that message on to the Elders.

Throughout his vague explanation, Sesshomaru purposely failed to mention that the decision the old bastards were unhappy with was his choice in not taking an equally high ranking female as his mate. The illusion that the Summons had nothing to do with Inuyasha specifically would continue until the date which they were requested to present their case.

He would not allow anyone or anything to cause his sibling superfluous panic until absolutely necessary.

And anyone who tried to impede upon this decision especially would pay dearly.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Hope you enjoyed! It's building up!


	3. Unrest

**Chapter 3: Unrest**

_"You have both been s-summoned, my Lord."_

It had been a week since the meager stag had stuttered those words. A week since the Council of Elders had sent some peon to inform the daiyoukai of his immediate, required _Summons_. The underlying insult to the youkai's pride and station was rather significant (especially if his suspicions were correct in who had orchestrated how the message was delivered).

It did not help the daiyoukai's mood any when his brother had walked into his study earlier that day during a private meeting between Togi and himself. They had been right in the middle of discussing the Summons, in addition to how, or rather who was sent to deliver said Summons.

_A eunuch_... they'd dare to insult him to such a level? Sesshomaru thought darkly just before his sibling opened his beautiful, naive mouth.

"What's a eunuch?" Inuyasha had asked, plopping down onto a cushion without a care in the world. "And, uh- What are we talking about?"

Sesshomaru's glare narrowed further as Togi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tact, it seemed, was not something Inuyasha carried in his very limited arsenal.

Sesshomaru and his Head of Guard had been discussing the ramifications of a certain inuyoukai eviscerating half his staff, if only to take his frustrations out on someone other than declaring outright war on the invincible Council. Granted, whenever Sesshomaru and Togi "discussed the ramifications" of something, it usually meant Togi doing his best to reign in the rather temperamental inu's insatiable appetite of retribution (regardless of whose blood was shed, or whether it was a rational notion or not) where his pride was concerned.

Sesshomaru had answered the hanyou's inquiry of what exactly a "eunuch" was, his tone clipped, still highly incensed over the entire occurrence, while Inuyasha could only stare in silence, wide-eyed.

That particular incident was days ago, and since then the demon had calmed down, the brothers having silently decided to deal with "the Summons" when it happened, not before. It was only when they had finally (nearly) relaxed that it did happen.

* * *

The daiyoukai sat on his balcony watching in amusement as two supposedly mature beings rushed back and forth across the main gardens, one laughing merrily and the other squwaking in complaint. Though this time, the squawking wasn't from an exasperated Jaken, but a rather disgruntled Inuyasha.

Rin chased after the hanyou with what Sesshomaru had come to find was one of the half-demon's greatest fears. The demon snorted, his eyes dancing in merriment at the memory of earlier that day when both Rin and he had first become aware of Inuyasha's silly, irrational phobia.

It had poured for the first few hours of daylight that morning, disturbing the many plans Rin had set up to begin at dawn during the one day the demon lord had taken off from barricading himself up in his study working. The woman-child had stared outside, pouting at the rain until the ominous grey clouds finally dispersed. She coaxed the two inus into taking a walk around the gardens with her so they could all enjoy the fresh smell of rain while engaging in a one-participant-contest (Inuyasha refused and Sesshomaru neither agreed nor declined) of who could locate the most rainbows.

She led their group, Sesshomaru walking contentedly behind her bouncing step as Inuyasha trailed morosely behind him. Even though the hanyou followed, rather dejectedly, he made sure to still grumble his immense dislike for going outside (in addition to why he hated it) after it rained, complaining to himself more than anyone else.

However, when Rin caught the last part of the half-demon's whiney rant ("-horrible... abundant, gooey, gross demonic spawn of _sick_. Why am I following you sadists?"), she paused in her step, looking back to inquire further.

"Inuyasha-san? What do you find 'gooey and horrible'?" Rin had asked curiously, having been about to ask what a "sadist" was but refrained when Sesshomaru shot his sibling a disapproving look before continuing to walk past Rin, the girl falling into step with the hanyou behind her lord.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull at having been heard, though he complied with the girl's request and, in a painfully embarrassed, though completely serious tone, answered, "Mimizu..."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin froze mid-step, either turning to face Inuyasha completely or angling their neck to look back at the flushed male.

"What?"

Sesshomaru was the first to recover. "You are... afraid of-"

"I didn't say I was AFRAID, jackass!" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms and huffing.

"You sound like they make you uncomfortable, Inuyasha-san," Rin said next.

"That's not the same as being AFRAID is it? And besides, you stuck up prick-" Inuyasha continued on his tangent, now directing his embarrassment toward his sibling instead.

Rin regarded the angry, sputtering half-demon for a moment before she knelt down to the ground, fumbled around in the grass and stood back up upon finding her quarry. She held it up in front of Inuyasha's face for him to see.

Inuyasha paused in his rant, eyes going cross-eyed before he realized what it was he was looking at.

And he nearly tripped over his own feet as he stepped back. With each step Rin took forward, Inuyasha would nearly launch himself backwards, doubling the space between them; him, her, and the mimizu.

That was when the chase began, and where it currently was now; Rin running rather un-lady like after his brother whom was shouting obscenities, as Sesshomaru could only watch and muse over.

It seemed Inuyasha truly was afraid, not just uncomfortable, around the earth dwellers that were known as "worms".

It wasn't a moment later that Sesshomaru let out a chuckle at the mere notion of someone who wielded a six-foot sword possibly being afraid of a six centimeter invertebrate, when he sensed a group of people his brother had yet to, his mood turning as gloomy as the sky had been earlier that day.

The daiyoukai glared over toward the north wall, all traces of humor long gone, as one hackle-raising thought crossed his mind.

THEY had finally decided to show up.

A small entourage that had been sent by the council suddenly appeared in front of the group on top of the main wall. While Sesshomaru had sensed them a moment before, their presence only now invaded Inuyasha's senses upon their landing. Without skipping a beat, the hanyou stopped mid run, whirled around, and grabbed Rin by the elbow, shoving her behind him protectively. He then brandished Tetsusaiga in a single, graceful maneuver and released the Wind Scar.

Had the entourage been from anywhere else the youkai would have put a stop to Inuyasha's instinctual behavior, but, as it was, the seven beings on the wall were from the Sky Residence, and so the youkai kept silent, letting things play out for the moment.

The messengers dispersed with surprised shouts as the gargantuan wave of power obliterated a good portion of the wall. They dropped back into formation closer to Sesshomaru where they presumed they'd be a bit safer.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled, still shielding Rin behind his back, aiming the Earth Fang at the intruders regardless that his brother was directly behind them.

The demon brigade seemed shocked that the hanyou would still continue to brandish his formidable weapon at them even with his sibling standing so close... Was he insane?

"Inuyasha, that will be enough," Sesshomaru's bored voice said suddenly. The half-demon frowned but put his sword away. "They have come to escort us to the Summons."

The demons nodded once, remaining silent.

"Keh, use the door like regular people, woulda ya? When you just show up outta nowhere like that you're bound to get your heads sliced clear off your shoulders that way. I thought you were some sort of assassinating ninja brigade," Inuyasha fussed, walking toward them. Nudging Rin out from behind him; his off way of letting her know she was safe.

With that the brothers said their goodbyes to Rin and left with the Council's messengers, all respectively orbing or flying up to the Sky Residence, Sesshomaru insisting Inuyasha and he orb together rather than summon his cloud for alternative reasons. Orbing would allow the brothers the ability to talk without eavesdroppers (as well as for the fact that it was more intimate than just standing on a cloud of youki).

Sesshomaru grabbed the protesting half-demon and secured an arm around him, pulling the shorter body against his chest tightly. Inuyasha shut up the next moment, blushing slightly but ceasing in his objections. As their bodies changed from form to ki, the youkai's mind reached out to his sibling's.

"Inuyasha, do you remember our discussion regarding the hierarchy of demon society?"

"I think so..." the hanyou answered slowly.

"Then you will do well to keep your comments in check as well as to yourself," Sesshomaru warned seriously.

Inuyasha's heart beat picked up in full understanding.

That's right... Even with how powerful and feared Sesshomaru was... he was still, comparably, weaker. Not in only position, but also in political power and strength, to the people they were about to meet with.

It was a hard notion to get around, that his sibling didn't actually have sunshine pouring out his ass as Inuyasha had always presumed, that his brother did indeed take orders from a higher power. That higher power being the Council of Elders.

The hierarchy of demon society went like this:

At the very top was the Hier (or Head) Councilman, also known as the Hier Elder, the one who had the absolute final say in anything and everything that the demon society dealt with. The Hier Elder in current power, and had been for as long as anyone could remember, was Hier Elder Mujishimaru, a kindly old demon, though very strict in his reign.

Under the Hier Elder were the High Councilmen, a total of five demons that represented a specific part of the Island. The High Elders were Shuguuru (representing the West), Himoto (representing the North), Furin (representing the South), Utami (representing the East), and Kushimiho (who represented the small chain islands off the main Island). The High Councilmen, while essentially rulers, only handled matters regarding their land with issuing their decisions (and mainly resided in the Sky Residence, rarely stepping upon land), while their vassals, the Sectionals, handled the bodily, landly matters directly.

The Sectionals, also known as "High Lords" or "Daiyoukai", were basically the maintainers of their sectional domain within one of the five parts of the Island, and there were anywhere from one to four high lords appointed to one domain. In the West were the Sectionals, Lords Hisumoshi and Sesshomaru, overlooked by High Elder Shuguuru. The North and East had three Sectionals, while the South had one, and the chain islands had three as well. The number of Sectionals per domain depended on the size of the domain, and then to a lord's competency in ruling that domain.

Beneath the Sectionals were the Collectives, whom were referred to as the Sectional's "appendages", which were mainly representatives of castle towns and smaller, surrounding towns, respectively.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was one of two Lords of the West, answering to two higher powers than he, and no matter how he looked at it, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel out of place when he though of his position (or lack thereof) in the articulate and ancient tree of power the demon society had established long, long ago.

And as his brother and he broke the clouds and came upon the Sky Residence, he felt more than a little unnerved with his lack of position, never mind his surroundings. While they were led down a long stretch of balcony and in to an impossibly large room, he wondered if they could really handle this Summons thing now that it was happening...

Taking their seats, Inuyasha glanced around the room, noticing all of the nasty looks he was receiving, ones that weren't just the typical "What is a lowly half-breed like you doing here" kind of looks he knew so well and received throughout the majority of his life.

What the hell? First Sesshomaru had been suspiciously withdrawn for most of the week yet needy with the hanyou (an odd combination in and of itself surprisingly) but then to come here - upon demand no less - and get all these worse than death glances from people he didn't even know? What... the HELL?

Something was definitely not right.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's this about anyway?" Inuyasha asked, turning to regard his brother.

The youkai, a hard look still plastered on his face, finally answered Inuyasha fully since they'd received the Summons.

And all the half-demon was able to do aside from take out Tetsusaiga and make his brother eat the damn thing, was to stare, trying to remember to hold his tongue and not start shouting.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed angrily as he demanded to know why he wasn't told about it sooner, why Sesshomaru would keep the fact that he was in trouble because of his choice of wanting to be with Inuyasha, and _only_ Inuyasha.

"It is not your burden to bear," Sesshomaru replied solemnly.

Inuyasha stared for a long time in complete astonishment before tersely replying, "You are _such_ an idiot."

The demon gave Inuyasha a look that told him his patience was nearly non-existent as it was and to not test it. But test it the hanyou did.

"Not my burden to bear... keh! If you didn't know, there's two of us in this... (the hanyou motioned between them) whatever the hell_ this_ is. It most definitely concerns me! Don't tell me it's not my burden to bear, too, stupid jackass," the hanyou hissed, looking away as his mood turned sour. Instead of attempting to be the higher person by not acknowledging that he knew people were glaring at him, the frustrated inuhanyou gave in and started glaring right back.

"Inuyasha," the youkai began, his voice strangely soft compared to his cold features.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Before Sesshomaru could continue with whatever he wanted to say, the room's occupants stood, their attention turning toward the back.

The Elders had arrived.

* * *

The five High Elder Councilmen were in a state of frenzy when Hier Elder Mujinshimaru, the Head, and most powerful, of the Council, explained why the two brothers, as well as the rest of the council, had been required to attend a prompt and rather unexpected Summons.

"What?"

"This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"It's unheard of!"

"I refuse to accept this... _rumored_ decision as true, young Lord," said another Elder, distaste rolling off his tongue.

"I concur with High Elder Furin. Why would you feel you can have no other at your side, why are you so insistent of this matter? What possible reason could be important enough to-"

The daiyoukai in question did his best to restrain the glare that was building upon his brow at their distrust of his own judgment, never mind the dismissive reference they used in regards to his sibling. He nearly wondered, what with their audacity as it was, why they hadn't just asked what they truly wanted to know outright; Why love a half-demon? Why wish to devote your remaining days to the hanyou your father sired with a human?

As if to challenge the silent demands of his decision, the youkai opened what was sure to become a floodgate.

"_Reason_," he began tightly, facade melting from one of anger to contentedness as his eyes slipped over to meet his sibling's, finishing with, "is unneeded."

One sentence, full of meaning and silent messages, not only for his brother but for the ones that would think to threaten their bond, conveyed: I will keep him by my side; I will not relent in this decision. Cease in questioning my judgment. Should you challenge this further, you will have effectively declared war against not only my brother and myself, but against my entire Household as well. And, rest assured, I will be the one to end it, my life be damned. As yours will be, too.

The unspoken promise was heard by all, an uproar erupting among the attending aristocrats as well as a good portion of the Council.

A wrinkled hand went up, silencing the room with a non-verbal threat. The Head Councilman reigned control over his attending people before addressing the Lord of the West.

"Your decision, Lord Sesshomaru, is based on your wish for _him_ (the Elder sent a short look at Inuyasha) to be your life beta?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened perceptibly, his gaze shooting from the Lord of the Old Codgers to his sibling in a heartbeat.

"Correct." Sesshomaru was definitive as Inuyasha blushed slightly, trying his best to keep a mask similar to his brother's on.

Shocked gasps exploded once again, murmurs rushing all around the room in droves.

The old man sighed, raising his hand again, the room silencing instantaneously. "Then you leave me no choice, young Lord." The demon leaned to his side, whispering something to his co-council that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru were able to pick up. With a slow nod to his brethren, the old youkai turned back to the brothers. "Lord Sesshomaru, young Lord Inuyasha," he called them forward. The siblings stood, walking to stand before the front of the Council. "We have decided to postpone our approval or declination of this decision-"

"You can't do that-!" Inuyasha started, stepping forward to protest automatically.

"SILENCE!" a court guardian, the council's guard, yelled out, taking a step toward the hanyou in warning.

"Let him speak," the Hier Elder said calmly.

Inuyasha nearly stuck his tongue out at the guard before focusing on the situation at hand.

And regretting having said a thing in the first place.

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to say something grand or... amazing. And all he had really wanted to say in the first place was, "Look, whether you agree with our decision or not... it's none of your business. Being with me isn't gonna change the way my brother runs the West. If anything it'd be more of a benefit for you guys."

The Hier Elder seemed amused at the half-demon's outburst while others looked horrified and or appalled at the half-breed's brazen attitude and blatant show of disrespect. "And what benefit would that be, little one?"

Inuyasha flinched at being referred to as "little one", though managed to open his mouth and form coherent reasons. "Well... for one, he'd learn to be more patient. I have a... talent, I guess, of testing that a lot, I'm told," the hanyou mumbled.

The Hier Elder laughed aloud, startling the assembly.

"'sides, I'm sure you've seen it yourselves, how much stronger he's become," Inuyasha added.

The Elder smiled kindly, about to respond when one of the more prickly Elders beat him to it.

"I wouldn't say Sesshomaru has become stronger necessarily, little half-demon. If anything, I would say he's become... soft. Weak, some might dare to say. This is merely speculation passed between commoners, of course." Harsh whispers enshrouded the room at the High Elder of the West's remark.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, glaring hard at this new old codger. Who the hell did he think he was saying that so casually and right in front of Sesshomaru!

"His reign and power went undisputed from the moment he inherited the title of Daiyoukai two hundred years ago. He is nearly four-centuries old and is still unmated. His father was mated when he was two hundred! To have waited this long, never mind choosing his illegitimate half-brother, a hanyou no less, as his life beta? Preposterous. Aianka would be rolling in her grave were she still alive to see such a shortcoming in judgment."

As the youkai spoke, Inuyasha's hackles had raised significantly, absently wondering who this Aianka person was the Elder mentioned, and before he realized it, he opened his mouth and forgot to keep his comments to himself.

"No one asked for your opinion, ya old crazy!" Inuyasha snapped, far too incensed to care much for administering decorum, never mind respect, to demons who saw him as nothing more, and no older, than a newly sprouted blade of grass the first spring had to offer... And he was indeed that, in all regards, compared to their ancient, rock-old millennia of life.

A collective gasp undulated through the room of attendees.

"You have no idea whom you're speaking to,_ boy_," came the low reply, eyes narrowing dangerously at the half-demon before darting to Sesshomaru. "You ought to keep the one you wish to have as your _bitch_ in line, Sesshomaru."

Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha barely caught the tell-tale sign of his brother's anger shivering its way through the demon's armor clad body. Sheesh. If Inuyasha was close to losing it (too late actually), it was a wonder that his sibling was remaining in control of his temper and hadn't gone for the jackass's throat and ripped it out with his poison claws! Keh, had Inuyasha had his sibling's green whip thingy he woulda already been slapping the bastard's face _silly_ with it!

"_That_ will be quite enough, Shuguuru," the Head of the Council, Hier Mujishimaru, admonished his comrade.

The old guy with the foul mouth, now known as Shuguuru, slit his eyes at the command but kept his mouth shut as the Hier turned back to the brothers.

"My apologizes, young Lords. This whole ordeal, while you have stated is none of our business, young Inuyasha, has still thrown us into disarray. We will convene for the time being and come to further conclusions, hopefully, the next time we meet. For now, however, you are free to return to your home. We will call upon you again when we see fit."

And as simply as that the Summons was over. The attendants picked there things up and began popping out this way and that. Before long, Sesshomaru and he were also making to leave the floating castle, the daiyoukai securing a strong arm around the hanyou's waist, having not spoken a word to him directly since the beginning of the trial, and orbing them back to the Household in complete and utter silence.

Inuyasha sighed. For a moment during the hearing he thought he'd gotten through to the leader of the Council of Elders, the Head Elder. Yet... Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that whatever they were going to take the time to "discuss", it would still not bode well for either him or his brother.

After all, unlike what his friends, what even Kagome, had come to believe through the love stories their human ancestors passed down from one generation to another... they all held one bitter truth, even if it was a skewed way of looking at it.

Love, while only powerful when experiencing it and only eternal when remembered, it still wasn't something that was everlasting in the end. It would always be... _unable_ to stand the test of time should - _in time_ - someone forget that love. And unfortunately more often than not it was usually overcome by self-preservation when an opposing force was intent on severing the bond.

But sometimes, in the very rarest of occurrences, the bond between people won out.

Even though Inuyasha felt he knew the outcome of his own relationship, even though he could pretty much anticipate what the Elders would decide, he wondered... Would it still be worth having felt the way he did? Would he still fight the Council's dooming decision regardless if it cost him his life? Would he still go against fate and remain in opposition, regardless if his brother gave in to the demands of his superiors?

Would he fight a losing battle?

A flash of light signaled the hanyou's brain that they were now at the entrance of their ancestral home, a sweet shout interrupting his thoughts, effectively clearing his mind.

"Inuyasha-saaaann! Sesshomaru-samaaaaa! Welcome hooomee!" Rin squealed, running over to them with an array of flowers.

The half-demon smiled as he caught sight of the smallest glimmer of happiness adorning his brother's otherwise vacant features.

Yes.

He would fight for this; for Sesshomaru's smile... For the demon's contented heart... For the adoring trust the young human woman before them praised the youkai with... and for the fact that he simply wanted to keep Sesshomaru with him always.

And there was no question in his mind that his brother felt the same, too.

* * *

_Chapter end. R&R!_


	4. Unwelcomed

**Chapter 4: Unwelcomed**

A half asleep, half-lidded Inuyasha walked through the corridors of the palace at the usual ungodly hour of dawn, donning but his night kinagashi, one hand tucked into his obi. The hanyou's sluggish movements didn't stop until a voice rattled him to wake up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's head turned, body pausing. "Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing up at this hour?"

Sesshomaru regarded him critically, eyes traveling down his sibling's body. The sight before him kept his gaze longer than he had intended; his brother was wearing the kinagashi he slept in, a more casual male form of wearing a kimono, which instantly propelled the demon's imagination into overdrive, knowing that when one wore kinagashi, the ensemble lacked both haori and hakama.

Sesshomaru looked away, a tight frown marring his face. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Training with Itchi-san," Inuyasha answered, shaking his head of the heaviness he felt.

"You mean, Kitachi," the demon corrected.

"Whatever."

"You are meeting with the battle master in your kinagashi? That's hardly adequate attire for combat training, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru chastised.

The half-demon shrugged, yawning hard enough to curl his tongue. "Itchi's not exactly a formidable opponent." Inuyasha's kinagashi fluttered from a light breeze that stole into the corridor from an open shoji, just enough to expose a rather broad expanse of chorded, white thigh... nearly high enough to catch a tell-tale glimpse of the half-demon's fundoshi-

-That is, if the unscrupulous half-demon was even wearing any-...

Sesshomaru's brow twitched as he abruptly turned away from his sibling and walked down another corridor toward his study.

"Perhaps one day I will find time and come by, and we shall see how formidable you truly are, half-demon," the daiyoukai said stiffly. He heard nothing from the half-demon in response, having walked far too quickly to his study to notice.

Upon entering his study, the youkai closed the shoji, eyes shut and taking a calming, deep breath of air that did not contain the tantalizing scent of his little brother.

"Hm. You have more restraint than I'd give someone of your father's bloodline credit for."

Sesshomaru bristled at the unexpected voice. He successfully composed himself the next moment before turning around to face the intruder, as if he hadn't been caught off guard in the first place. He inclined his head slightly toward the very unwelcomed guest seated before him as if he'd been graciously asked to visit in warm gesture.

"High Elder Shuguuru, to what honor do I owe this unexpected visit?"

The Elder merely looked at the youngling before him, just as, if not more, expressionless before deeming the Sectional an answer.

"Sesshomaru," the Elder began, intentionally dropping the youkai's title. "How would that... your _brother_, feel about becoming a Sectional of the West?"

If Sesshomaru hadn't been on high alert the moment he knew High Elder Shuguuru was in his study, he was now.

"If that is what you wish to speak about, I can have Inuyasha summoned here."

The Elder merely smirked. "There will be no need for that. I actually came to speak with you about... the serious repercussions of your current dilemma."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he now visibly stood before the Elder in blunt anger. "With all _due respect_, High Elder, _that_ is _none_ of your business."

"It is when one of my territory's Sectionals is so preoccupied he fails to notice an imminent threat at hand to the lands he proclaims he's capable of protecting."

Sesshomaru spoke out no further. The threat he heard in words that would otherwise be translated as mere reprimand in duty... was all but painfully, and aggravatingly, apparent to him.

He had no choice but to sit down and listen as was required of his station to its higher authority.

* * *

A rumbling was heard as feet padded down the corridor. Sesshomaru braced himself for the sure onslaught that sound would soon cause.

The shoji to his study slammed open, a heavy, sweaty, frantic Inuyasha leaning heavily against the doorframe.

It had been only moments before that the Elder had left his study, having said and implicated all he wished to. Sesshomaru was grateful for a small miracle such as that so Inuyasha and High Elder Shuguuru didn't run into each other; that confrontation was not one he was willing to run into.

"Heard someone... say... that old... council bastard... showed up," the hanyou explained out of breath.

Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose, a blank look upon his face as he regarded his sibling. "Did you run all the way across the palace grounds just because of some idle gossip you caught slipping between the servants?" The youkai turned to look at random paperwork littering his desk as if it had one simple answer to every single one of his problems, a precaution from his eyes lingering too long on his half-naked brother.

Inuyasha blew out an exasperated breath. "Hell, even at this time of day you're sure one moody sonuvabitch, ya know that?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at the assessment, remaining silent, his back still toward Inuyasha, eyes and imagination safely averted away from temptation.

The hanyou invited himself further into the study, falling down onto the cushions in abandon.

"You also suck at changing the topic. I do have a nose, ya know. That snooty ass's scent's all over your study. What the hell was he doing here? What'd he want?"

Sesshomaru sighed, turning around to face the too-curious-for-his-own-good hanyou, leaning against his desk coolly.

"You, apparently."

"..." Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, the element of surprise all but coherent. "Come again?"

"He wishes for you to take my place as one of the West's three sectionals. Though he did not state it directly."

"...Okay, let's try this one more time. Exactly what do you mean by m-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gave into the overwhelming urge he'd been fighting the moment the hanyou started pestering him on purpose; he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "I am equally confounded by his..." the youkai paused, searching for a fitting term.

"His... -buncha crazy? Complete lack of mental capacity? Stupidity that no half-demon or even a human could achieve? Farthest thing since-"

"_Inuyasha__._"

"Keh. Just trying to lighten the mood." At Sesshomaru's inquired look, the hanyou continued explaining further. "You've just seemed... I dunno, distant... angry. Withdrawn. Anxious. Confused. Moody. Temp-"

"That will be enough," the daiyoukai stated, a frown marring his dangerously angelic features.

"-eramental," the hanyou coughed-finished. Sesshomaru glared pointedly before he, too, continued finishing what he wanted to say.

"And this... _change_ in my disposition, it irritates you?" the demon asked curiously.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, instead chewing on his handful of answers mentally and deciding which reply would be less likely to be accompanied by a cuff to his head. "Well, it... doesn't make me _happy_. I mean, sure, I like torturing you and all, and trying your patience-"

Sesshomaru's frown remained. "-And every last nerve I'm in possession of."

"-Yeah, and that, too,- but I'm... only okay with you being your usual, moody bastard self when the reason is me. I don't like it when I know it's somethin' else, even if I'm some kinda extension of it unintentionally And I know it wasn't something I did this time. For once. So what the hell is bothering you?" At Sesshomaru's very _slight _look of shocked awe, the hanyou felt inclined to continue even though his brother hadn't given him an answer yet, and probably wouldn't. "I feel like I know what it is, but at the same time..." Inuyasha shook his head, as if to clear whatever path he'd been wandering down. "And then there's this whole Council bull shit biting us in the ass. I know that has something to do with your... uh... _pissyerness_, if not all of it."

"That's not even a word, Inuyasha," the demon pointed out, amused all the same.

"Shuddup," the half-demon grumped, itching behind his ear.

Sesshomaru found the obtuse gesture endearing, faltering in his focus and allowing his face to soften.

Inuyasha shook his head like a common canine before he turned his attentions back to his sibling, only a small trace of appreciation left on the youkai's face.

"So?" the hanyou prodded.

"So?" the youkai countered, questioning what his sibling was fishing for exactly. If the annoyingly persistent, endearing hanyou wanted answers then he'd have to at least work for it. And Sesshomaru could think of so many ways in which his brother could pay that debt.

"What's going on with you?"

Sesshomaru looked out into the gardens, wondering if he should really burden his sibling with his own weaknesses and an evil he couldn't exactly dispose of.

"Gah. Fine, be a prickly, stubborn bastard. Let's start with something more recent?" Inuyasha tried. "What was that High Codger doing here?"

Sesshomaru relented that he could at least give this information to his sibling. Well, some of It.

"I know not of what his intentions entail with his wanting you to ascend to, and effectively replace, my position in the hierarchy. However, there is one thing I am aware of that is absolute above all else regardless of the outcome, should he get his way."

"And that would be?"

"For some... unfathomable reason, he abhors my very existence. That, in and of itself, stands to show at least one of his reasonings behind this situation."

Despite the seriousness of the topic at hand, Inuyasha couldn't help but try his best (and failing) to hold back a throaty snort. "Wonder why..." he mumbled to himself, fighting against a fit of chuckles aching in his belly.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru regarded him with a dry look. "Perhaps though, it's a senseless trait that skips a generation."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

A pause.

"Hn. I thought you'd have known by now," Sesshomaru said, genuinely surprised.

"Known what?" Inuyasha asked.

"High Elder Shuguuru is my grandfather."

* * *

Author's Note: You'll find out what they talked about in, I believe Ch6, promise!


	5. Effect

**Chapter 5: Effect**

"That... _old codger_ is my grandfather?" Inuyasha yelled out for the umpteenth time, continuously pacing about the room like a caged, raving bull since he'd heard the news.

"No, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied to the spectacle before him, one which was steadily becoming far too annoying to resist correction. "High Elder Shuguuru is _my_ grandfather, not yours."

Inuyasha paused finally, eyebrows creased as he seemed to settle down slightly in his confusion. "But you-"

"He is my mother's father, my maternal grandfather," the demon explained, relaxing his shoulders a little when he saw the light of recognition flash through his brother's features.

"Oh..."

And then-

"You mean your own grandfather is the one causing all this grief?"

And just like that, the tirade began once again, trying the daiyoukai's patience to the very last thread that held his temper in check. It was one thing to have to deal with his own grandfather in regards to his sibling turned lover. It was another thing entirely to deal with said sibling turned lover in regards to his own grandfather.

"_Enough_, Inuyasha!" came the abrupt, tight demand, his tone louder than usual. Sesshomaru took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes. Silence reached his sensitive ears and he realized the half-demon had finally shut up.

It took but a moment before the youkai noticed another thing.

His actions had been instinctual, which made a bit more sense upon reflection,... And when he opened his eyes, he found his little brother lying beneath his person... strewn across the study desk he himself had just been leaning against... his own body ensuring no escape.

_Damnit_, Sesshomaru cursed. Not a week away and already the season was affecting him, causing him to lose sense of reality, allowing his body to move instinctively... primitively.

Sesshomaru growled out in annoyance, eyes slit open, eying the younger male beneath him.

Inuyasha, still in his kinagashi, was silent and unmoving, bangs askew, hair still in a messy topknot and body still slightly damp from the training he'd been doing before the idiot had run all the way across the palace grounds to Sesshomaru's study.

One of the youkai's hands began to move without his consent, gliding down a strong, clothed arm, reveling in the slight muscle there, before coming to the hem and sneaking up into the sleeve, caressing the moist flesh beneath softly and inquisitively.

Narrowed golden eyes met that of his sibling's, an impromptu staring contest beginning as either one gazed at the other dead on. Inuyasha's breathing moved from what was considered normal to a more huffing pant.

Sesshomaru completely transfixed by the feeling of his brother's skin, as well as the sight and smell of him.

A white, hakama-clad leg nudged between Inuyasha's knees, wedging itself to draw the taller, and heavier of the two closer to the one trapped beneath.

"..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words as his brother continued to caress him, both physically and visually without relent. He started slightly when he felt the other hand placed on his chest... running lightly over the cloth and down, down to his torso... coming to rest at one of his hips for a moment...

And then the other hand moved as well.

"Inuyasha..." the youkai breathed, eyes now completely averted to the task his claws were preparing to perform.

Inuyasha gulped as he watched in fascinated hesitation as his brother's hands shook, apparently trying to maintain control over his physical desires, to not just simply shred the obi... and probably the kimono as well... to shreds.

Inuyasha panicked, and placed his hands above his brother's, silently ceasing his actions and calming their shaking.

The youkai looked up, gauging his sibling's response and the meaning of it.

"I... in your study?..." was all Inuyasha could utter as his cheeks flushed slightly, concern written all over his face.

Sesshomaru could have chuckled at the sight and the inquiry but refrained. Instead, he nodded his head in understanding but not relent, smirking as he moved his hand from the position of ripping Inuyasha's obi off, to cupping him through his kimono and (apparently he was wearing) fundoshi.

A harsh intake of breath was sucked into Inuyasha's lungs as Sesshomaru moved to sit on the cushion on the floor, the hanyou still splayed about the tea table in such a delectable manner that the youkai could only stare and appreciate for a moment.

A mature, lean body laying across the table, hands spread out so that either arm's claws could find purchase by holding onto the ends of either side of the table... a flat, though defined, chest rising and falling in anticipation... muscular legs spread to either side of Sesshomaru's seated form, knees quivering slightly...

The position Inuyasha was in had the youkai salivating. Not only for each appendage and his appreciation of said body part, but also because of the package it came in... the kinagashi his sibling wore, while still in place for the most part, was loosened at the top, caressing the side of one shoulder, and parted at the waist down, only a small, teasing amount of the half-demon's fundoshi shown through, but enough to elicit some very... illicit images in the head of any onlooker.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha's head craned up to look across his body at the one between his legs. "You present me with a very delectable looking feast." Inuyasha's breath hitched at the sound of his brother's voice... the look in his eyes... "Do I have your consent to partake in it?"

Inuyasha knew this custom... one which, before now anyway, the demon hadn't really bothered asking so cordially and had instead acted irrationally and on impulse before regaining control over his baser urges... But it was different this time. This time, the youkai asked his permission to give in to his own desires and, hopefully if Inuyasha allowed himself, the hanyou, too, would also find pleasure in it as well.

Inuyasha swallowed.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't the least bit tempting...

"Yes," he breathed.

The youkai closed his eyes, a soft smile playing on his mouth before he dragged himself up, back onto the table. Pressing his mouth gently against the others, the youkai held most of his weight to one side, so that they were lying next to each other, yet with Sesshomaru partially on top.

Pulling his lips back, and securing his leg over the hanyou's, Sesshomaru nuzzled the half-demon's ear, growling softly in content. "Know that I will take this no further than you wish for it to go."

Inuyasha nodded absently as his sibling descended upon his mouth at a torturously slow pace. The youkai, panting hotly, came to pause as Inuyasha's hand held him from proceeding any further. The demon furrowed his brows in question.

The half-demon grinned, a fang popping out to the side as he caught his breath, ceasing hand gripping the folds of Sesshomaru's kimono as he said, "'bout fucking time," and yanked the elder forward.

The awkward meeting of lips was anything but unwelcome, and soon turned from a surprising spark to lingering, hard, open-mouthed kisses.

Sesshomaru pressed his brother further into the low table, mindless and rather uncaring of the increasing creak it had started making a while ago. Not even when the table gave way to both the brothers' weights the next moment did either stop in their assaults; Sesshomaru trying to either suck the hanyou inside of him or crawl into his mouth (the hanyou wasn't quite sure), while Inuyasha took to just clawing gashes into the obi from hell, having given up trying to be gentle with wanting his sibling's hot skin heating his own.

The demon pulled back, a wicked curl playing about his mouth. "Inuyasha, calm down."

Inuyasha's brows were bunched together, a look of utter annoyance, confusion and, strangely enough, concentration written all over his face as he found the stupid obi was much like his fire rat and completely indestructible.

"Curse that old man and his hand-me-downs!" the half-breed growled still yanking this way and that at the yellow sash, ears drawn against his skull at the throaty laugh from above.

"I'm sure Father has little to do with the fact that you're neither patient nor clever enough to figure out how to release the knot, or simply lack the finesse a lover should have when undressing their bed partner."

Inuyasha growled at his brother's crappy ass humor. "You sayin' it was my mom's fault?"

Sesshomaru only smirked further. "Hardly. Despite being the product of two parents, it is said that when one matures, one becomes their own self."

The hanyou stared. Hard. The dry look was refreshed and only that much more attractive on his sibling when combined with the beautiful red blush that adorned his cheeks. Sesshomaru couldn't help but caress the side of his brother's face.

Before yanking it back in what he supposed was partial shock (though in retrospect he did indeed anticipate it). Staring at his clawed hand and at the slight redness that curved around his palm in a shape akin to the crescent moon on his forehead... were bite marks.

Inuyasha had... bit him.

"You bit me," the demon said, staring at his hand still, trying to comprehend what exactly he had done to receive such a scolding.

"Yer damn right I bit ya! And I'll do it again if you call me stupid! It just..." Inuyasha trailed off, his blush intensifying. "I don't pay close attention to the little things I guess? So most stuff escapes my attention. But I'm not stupid," he sniffed.

_That's a rather impressive deduction of himself_, the demon thought. "The word you're looking for is _dense_, Inuyasha," he teased.

"Why you!" the hanyou tackled his brother, the two rolling around in a match of strength vs leverage, until finally they ended up away from the broken table and with Inuyasha sitting on top. "Ha! Pinned ya!" he said proudly, beaming. His victory was short-lived as he realized his brother was no longer fighting against him. "Sesshomaru?"

The demon merely stared at the position his sibling was in atop his person. He could _feel_ Inuyasha as he straddled him, every part of him from his faster than normal heartbeat to the tensing of his thighs to the heat that centered between his own legs...

Kami, he just wanted to take hi-

_"Know that if you take him before that time, you will lose him forever. I will make absolutely sure of that."_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the memory that suddenly assaulted his senses, body stiffening and going completely rigid.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha voice broke the trance Sesshomaru had briefly been in.

"I cannot," the demon said hoarsely, struggling still to control his desire.

"What? What's wro-"

Sesshomaru pushed himself off his sibling, adjusting his clothing, and looking away, frustrated before he realized his obi was caught on something...

The demon turned around and saw it happened to be caught on a pair of claws nearly identical to his own. "Inuyasha," he warned.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked again. "I'm not an idiot. I know there's probably a good reason you're running away from this-"

"I'm not running away."

"-and that's great and all, but you're being a selfish asshole," Inuyasha nodded firmly, a stubborn look stuck on his face now.

"Selfish?" the demon questioned, still tugging against his sibling's hold half-heartedly. "Let go."

"Yes, selfish. And no," the half-demon answered both question and demand. "You think it's easy going around this place half naked?" At the questioning look his brother sent him, Inuyasha continued, exasperating, "Do I have to yell it out for you to understand!"

"Inuyasha," the youkai said slowly. "Whatever it is that's bothering you I'm sure can wait. There is something you ought to be informed of, something I should have informed you of upon the meeting with the Elders, perhaps even sooner."

"You aren't even listening, you stupid-"

A knock on the shoji caught the squabbling siblings' attentions.

"Enter," the demon granted, yanking his obi from his siblings grasp once more, finally winning the tug of war.

The door slid to the side and a young demon with dark blue hair bowed low before them.

"My lord," the demon began.

"Sit up, you idiot, you look like the groveling worm you are down there. Show some backbone or this guy'll walk right past you, ignore obvious signs that you're wanting his attention only to go off and do whatever crapass work his stupid grandfather gives him," Inuyasha snapped, his temper over the situation with his sibling getting the better of him. Who better to take it out on than this kid if his sibling refused to even listen to him?

"Inuyasha," the youkai glared before turning his attention to the young demon before them. "Kazuki, what news do you bring?"

The young peacock demon stood straight, throwing a quick glare over to the half-demon who was sulking in the corner of the room. "My Lord," he started off, his gaze turning starry-eyed as he spoke to the one he idolized most in the world, apart from his father. "My father has sent me to give you the reports from the border patrol, as well as an urgent message sent from the Council of Elders."

Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffened as Inuyasha's ears perked, turning his attention to the exchange.

"I see," the daiyoukai said taking the documents from the boy's hands.

"Hey, lemme see-" Inuyasha began, trying to look over the youkai's shoulder.

"No," was all the youkai said, walking to his desk to place the border reports down before moving in the direction of his balcony.

"Do you always have to be so nosey, baka-hanyou!" the young peacock glowered quietly, hoping his lord hadn't heard him.

"Shut up, you little brat, I have every right to know what's in that damn letter as much as he does!" Inuyasha said, not bothering in lowering his voice as Kazuki had.

The squabbling between half-dog and peacock continued, Sesshomaru pointedly tuning them out as he began to read over the message sent from the Elders.

"_Sectional Sesshomaru of the Inu no Taishou Household:_

_This message is to inform you of the Council's consideration of your promotion, and, should you accept and be accepted through trial, that of your brother's ascension to Sectional in your stead._

_We will require and expect both of your immediate presences at the Northern Residence upon our next summons._

_High Elder Shuzura_"

Sesshomaru sighed, turning to face the spectacle that was transpiring in his personal rooms, somewhat thankful that his brother was otherwise oblivious to the information he held in his hands. Though, with how their... relationship was progressing... it may be wiser to explain the circumstances, instead of holding off and encountering another, rather enticing, point of no return.

Though that he wasn't sending a message back this moment, that he wasn't replying with a regretful decline... that his heart was heavy with uncertainty... Surely it meant he was still warring over his options... that he...

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He turned away lest his sibling see. Had he made his decision by not writing?

But... to accept what the Council was considering... would mean sacrificing the bond his brother and he had worked so hard to discover, essentially paralyzing any future it may have had if given time to bloom even further.

Was he truly willing to give that up? Even if he knew should he give it up... that his brother would support the decision to not stay by his side?

The youkai looked back toward his bickering sibling, eyes and heart heavy with a burden he knew not the limitations of should he refuse the Council.

* * *

Author's Note: First, this hasn't been edited... so A) I'm sorry this FAILS, and B) I'll get to that sometime soon hopefully!

Second: Oh garrr! Don't worry, I'm building UP to the smut.

I'm sure many of you are like: "But, Dem, how are you going to do that when Sesshou's grand dad-sama is being an asshat?" Oh, I'm sure you guys can think up some ways of how I can overcome this obstacle! whaahaha.

Hope you enjoyed! I love Kazuki (he's such a sweet, cute, little snot bucket! XD)! I hope you guys will enjoy his part in this story as well!

And thanks to all that have read the story, and especially the reviewers! You guys let me know where the story is weak and what I can fix (I especially like when you reinforce why you love the fic hehe!)! You guys are awesome!


	6. Uncertainty

**Chapter 6: Uncertainty**

He'd promised himself the moment his grandfather made his unwelcome presence known within his home that day that he would control his temper, that he would present, there within his study, what a dignified and respectable youkai he was in his own right, regardless - yet due to - his great father's honorable blood.

And he'd sat there for little under a half-hour, and despite his vow to himself, he still found himself losing his patience and his temper within though was able to remain relatively calm outwardly as High Elder Shuguuru reiterated that which Sesshomaru had already known.

"That is our offer, Sesshomaru; You are to ascend to High Elder Himoto's position in the Council the moment he retires. You will then henceforth undergo extensive training throughout the next century, and by way of that training, will earn respect and prestige for your newly obtained position as the North's High Elder, and will hold council and equal status with that of myself, Furin of the South, Utami of the East and Kushimiho of the Islands.

"As High Elders, we are encouraged to hold council with our peers for suggestions in regards to important decisions, but ultimately make the decisions for the land and peoples in which we oversee and rule. And we answer to none in command other than Hier Councilman, Elder Mujishimaru.

"While you ascend to the title of High Elder, so will your half-brother inherit the title and responsibilities as Sectional of the West, and thus be known as High Lord Inuyasha. He, too, will go through training for the next century, perhaps longer depending on his education, or lack thereof. Unlike you, however, he will be stationed within the West's castle and will not be permitted to make the mistakes you have by wandering the countryside at whim. Should he defy the orders of his superiors, he will be summoned and dealt with accordingly; punishment will not sway from him merely because of his bloodline like it has with other subordinates in the past."

Silence encompassed the room as the old grey dog regarded Sesshomaru's reaction. When he found nothing but the acknowledging of information, he continued.

"However, of all this you know and were informed of by not only High Elder Himoto himself, but also in a document sent to you by Hier Councilman, Elder Mujishimaru.

"Collectively, you will also receive a letter from me no later than this evening in regards to the final formality before trial where we shall summon you once again on a different matter separate from the one you were called for recently. Do you understand, Sectional?"

Sesshomaru repressed the desire to snarl as he nodded his understanding, and was more than a little relieved when the old bastard stood to leave.

As the High Elder moved to look out the patio, he said leisurely, "You should also be aware of something else, Sesshomaru."

A moment of silence erupted between the two, the soft noises of nature outside otherwise deafening to their ears.

"High Elder?"

"When you accept the position- and you will- know that the moment you do you forfeit any right and or claim you may have laid upon your brother." Shuguuru opened his hand to catch a falling blossom petal upon his palm, not needing to look over at his grandson to know his eyes were uncharacteristically wide in what one could consider alarm. "Know that when you become a High Elder, your hope to mate - should offspring of such wandering blood as yours even be able to - will not be permitted for the duration of your century of training."

The Elder smiled to himself as he let the wind pick the petal off his hand and carry it away into the garden. He could hear his grandson's heart pick up at his last statement. Good.

"And should the person you wish to mate with be... otherwise in training themselves... Neither you nor your prospective partner can join in union of your mating. Not until your sacred duties to your people are fulfilled, and certainly not until he is of legal age."

"I beg your pardon, High Elder Shuguuru," Sesshomaru finally cut in, his words clipped yet cordial. "That is something that does not concern you, nor the Council of Elders."

"So you would think, youngling. But laws are what they are, and you will have plenty of time to learn, never mind contemplate, how far the extent of our laws go, as well as how each law broken is punished."

"What my brother and I do in our personal life has NO affect on-!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"_Know your station, Sectional!_" Shuguuru turned, eyes flashing red as his aura suddenly engulfed that of the young daiyoukai's. Sesshomaru fell short and silent, averting his gaze, though the scowl still ever present. "The moment you inherit the title of High Elder your life, your love, your passion, not even your hatred belongs to you. Everything you are, everything you do belongs to the land and people; your only focus will be on ensuring that. Should you fail, should you give into your body's desires - whether it's taking the life of another in revenge, or sharing someone's flesh and bed - you will ultimately forfeit either your life by taking another's, or sentence your lover to death after indulging in them.

"What we do is sacred, the steps to understand that concept even more so, which is why you will not only devote yourself in words but also bind yourself in blood as well. Any sin you commit while under Oath will affect your loved ones no matter how you feel you can justify them.

"Know that you will only be free of the restrictions of the Oath yet bound to its cause, when you have finished your training. So should your half-breed sibling still be training when you finish, you are more than free to take whoever you wish into your bed. Aside from him."

Instantaneous rage flushed through Sesshomaru, his reaction not going unnoticed by Shuguuru.

"Know that if you take him before your finished with both of your sacred trainings, you will lose him forever, be it by exile... or death. I will make absolutely sure of that, especially should you turn out as weak in such discipline of the flesh as that of your blood."

And with that Shuguuru converted into grey-blue energy and whisked away through the open patio doors, leaving a reeling Sectional in his wake. It wasn't long then that Inuyasha had bursted through the front doors of his study, wearing nothing but a kinagashi and his panting mouth.

In reflection, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be slightly thankful for the shock his mind was going through because he felt, for some reason, that were he as calm and collected inwardly as he was on the outside, that things would be far more dire for whatever future his sibling and he may or may not have.

* * *

Sesshomaru balanced his head against his forefinger and thumb, eyes clinched as he felt a headache coming on at the memory of his meeting with his grandfather earlier that day, and all that it entailed.

He did not notice the hours passing as he stood in thought and reflection, nor did he realize his brother and ward-servant had left him to his thoughts for just as long until he heard their light bantering coming down the corridor toward his study. Blinking slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes finally focused, his mind registering the sights around him consciously as he slid easily and efficiently from his previous, seemingly vacant state. It was only now that he realized, somewhat taken back, that it was nearly sunset, and no longer around the noon hour.

Sesshomaru glanced back toward the door as it was slid open, the noise having grown louder and more volatile, it seemed, the closer they came within range of the daiyoukai.

"Make me, you stupid, little gay bird!"

It took all of three seconds before the last of Sesshomaru's defenses shattered, quickly followed by (but not quite yet) his patience. With his control blundering under the emotional turmoil of his current dilemma thanks to the Council, Sesshomaru quietly chanted to himself as he took slow, deep breaths as the verbal chaos around him continued to escalate.

"What did you call me, you dirty, promiscuous hanyou!"

"You heard me! All those gaudy, colorful feathers, and that mop of blue hair on your head- don't even get me started on your eyes!" Inuyasha jabbed.

"Look who's talking, freak-mutant dog!"

Inuyasha flinched in his smugness, going still and then slowly turning his head to the side to regard the youth.

-before dive-bombing on top of him, tackling him to the floor where they proceeded to scuffle about.

"I'll give you a freak-mutant dog! Right after I pluck out all your feathers and make a a woman's hat out of them, you dumbass turkey!"

"I'm a peacock, not a turkey, half-wit!" Kazuki crowed back, trying to wrestle the half-demon off of him. "And if you touch my feathers, I'll skin your ears off your head!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched a bit at that. He rather liked his sibling's oddly endearing-

"Oooh, you just try it, you little-" Inuyasha snapped, attempting to pull at one of Kazuki's feathers unsuccessfully.

Sesshomaru felt a vein throb uncomfortably in his right temple, quickly growing tired of their nearly daily habit of scrapping with each other. It also did not help matters that their bickering greatly resembled that of a pair of close yet constantly rivaling siblings... Ones that had grown up and cared for one another,... ones like Inuyasha and he should have been had he not immersed himself in his own misery at their father's death, and completely ignoring that which he had risked and traded his life for.

He'd have been lying to himself if he said that witnessing Inuyasha and Kazuki's spats had no ill effect on him. Because admittedly, if only to himself for now, he would often find himself in the company of loneliness and regret, feeling not only left out but also... slightly jealous.

"In- u- yasha." came a rather low yet powerfully enunciated command.

The horseplay ceased, both participants pausing at the request- err, demand- and looking over to the one who had intervened.

Molten eyes stared at them heavily from the balcony, the sun falling as an array of brilliant amethyst, silky oranges and deep crimsons framed the daiyoukai in a regal, yet intimidating collection of light. It didn't really help that the the demon was apparently warring within himself over something if the small amounts of his youki leaking out here and there, causing a rather sinister crackle every so often, was anything to go by.

Inuyasha and Kazuki let go of one another, either slowly separating and lowering their heads in reprimand (dumbass turkey) or falling silent in contemplation (mutant dog).

"You are dismissed for the evening, Kazuki."

"Oh, y-yes, my Lord!" and with that the young peacock stood up, bowing before his lord. He paused to share a brief look with Inuyasha, before letting himself out of the room.

Inuyasha watched as the kid shut the door, noting the concern Kazuki's face held. The boy was right in what he'd expressed through that look; something was going on with the demon that neither felt they would be able to solve for him. But the hanyou amended that thought the next minute, vowing he'd be damned if that stopped him from at least trying.

"I wish to retire for the night," the demon started, his attention turning to the darkening sky behind him.

Inuyasha's brow scrunched, "Okay, well, lets go to our room then-"

"No, Inuyasha. I wish to retire, _alone_," Sesshomaru amended, still not looking at his sibling.

Silence greeted the youkai, and finally he turned to face the hanyou. What he saw nearly cracked his resolve to take time to think without distraction.

Eyes hidden within the shadows of his bowed head, and fists clenched at his side, Inuyasha bit his lip. Alone? That bastard wanted to go back to their room _alone?_ He wanted to kick Inuyasha out of _their_ room!

The half-demon inhaled as steadily as he could, trying to calm himself down so he didn't do anything rash, like rush forward and start beating the tactlessness out of his jerkoff of a brother! However, he found that while his mind entertained the idea of violence currently, his heart did not and instead guided his actions to do the right thing.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as the hanyou turned and walked over to the door silently.

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow," came the soft, scratchy reply. He turned around slightly at the door frame, eyes still hidden, as he uttered, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru." And with that, he closed the shoji screen, leaving the demon to do as he pleased; whether it was standing their for hours on end, or retiring for the evening. He just couldn't stay and watch as his older brother left him there to go back to their room without him.

It was minutes later when the half-demon was already gone that the daiyoukai spoke to nothing but the ghost of the feeling his brother left behind. More meaning than any combination of words could formulate trickled in the demon's voice as he merely said, "Inuyasha..."

* * *

**_Chapter end._**

Author's Note: Eeep! Don't keel meehh! heh. In any case, I have the outline for the next chapter (which is pretty much "written out" so it's not really an outline..), so it won't take long to work on ch 7. Haven't edited this so I apologize if it's rough! I'll edit it while I also work on ch 7 8D Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think!


	7. Offday

**Chapter 7: Offday**

He supposed he had eventually fallen asleep just before the sun began to peak over the horizon, if one could even call it sleeping with the amount of tossing and turning he'd done.

He woke up fully to the sound of garbled whispers just outside his door and to the realization that he occupied the opposite side of the bed that he usually slept on... nearly clinging to a pillow that smelled heavily of his sibling, yet held no recent scent that would otherwise indicate that the hanyou had snuck into his room later in the night.

It was only then that he remembered he'd requested that his brother not accompany him to bed, that – Sesshomaru flinched visibly for none but himself to witness at the very thought of having done this – he wished to retire to their room by himself.

Sitting up in bed, the daiyoukai massaged his temples, feeling as if he'd woken up in the worst possible mood he could ever remember. His foul disposition only increased as the grating bumbling of the servants scratched at his ears, clawing at his head to the point where he wanted to tear at his skull, or, more appropriately, their skulls.

With each harsh whisper he had to increase his defenses tenfold in order to avoid wrecking havoc within his own home, he thought sourly as he almost stumbled out of bed, having already begun dressing for the day. While he didn't actively listen he still managed to catch phrases here and there of the inane murmurs the help rambled on about.

"He's never overslept!"

"It's nearly noon!"

"Something must be wrong!"

"What if he's caught that illness?"

"That disease they say even youkai can catch?"

"You mean the one that's rumored to have made its way into even one of the southern Sectional's households?"

"Ridiculous! There's no way a youkai of our High Lord's caliber could get sick!"

Sesshomaru vaguely recognized the male voice in his still-hazy state. The one which called out defiantly amongst all the numerous female voices. Though with how quickly they snapped from one reason to another as to why his door was not upon - which signaled that they could begin their chores in his chambers - he was waking up faster than he was accustomed to, and that only added to his decreasing mood all the more.

And if the pace of such a morning wasn't the beginning of his foul mood, the continuing gossip amongst his servants certainly did with their ongoing assumptions, and lack of abiding the warning they had just been given.

"Do you think _they_ had a fight? I don't think Lord Inuyasha retired with him last night!"

"_Shhh!_ Don't speak of that! No one knows for sure if there's something going on!"

"Right, right! If you speak of it as if they are involved like that, and it's _not true_, High Lord Sesshomaru will surely have your head!"

"-And if you speak of it and it is true,..."

"He'll still have your head! You mustn't gossip either way!"

"Please don't be so harsh! She's still learning. She doesn't know any better-!"

"Then she should just learn to keep her mouth shut!"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" the only male present outside the room bellowed authoritively. The High Lord's - or even that of the young Lord's - affairs aren't anyone's business! So, all of you, _keep your tongue between your teeth!_" a male hissed.

Sesshomaru had a shadow of a smirk gracing his lips as he recognized the voice - finally - to belong to Kazuki; the child was always so territorial and diligent with his work, so much so to the point of isolating himself from the other servants sometimes that they would even ignore his, usually, fair warnings.

"Do you think... do you think he may have a _mistress?_" one boldly suggested.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to the closed door, golden orbs narrowing. He had swiftly killed many that had delivered far lesser insults, but this one struck a rather sensitive part of him. As if he would even think of taking a mistress when he already had-

Youki suddenly flared from outside the demon lord's room, taking Sesshomaru by mild surprise and ceasing his current homocidal thoughts. A voice followed the youki flare the next moment, and the daiyoukai felt a sigh fall from behind his lips. It was both a blessing and a curse having taken Kazuki under his wing all those years ago, it seemed.

A blessing because the young male took the initiative to keep the other servants and household help in line when it would otherwise be beneath a demon the Sesshomaru's stature to deal with such things, and a curse because the still juvenile peacock idolized him to the point that the help would respond to the boy's disciplinary outbursts in one of two ways. Either they would cease whatever it was they were doing to deserve such a scolding, or they would snicker and move on to how they thought Kazuki was a little too overzealously passionate in his admiration of their High Lord Sesshomaru. The latter option was more often than not usually when the staff thought he was nowhere in earshot.

Sesshomaru sighed at the hushed response the boy's reprimanding received, and did not catch the one or two snickers that soon filtered out as Kazuki's somewhat muffled voice continued to go on about how their lord's affairs were of no business of their's and how instead of standing in the hallway all day they should be beginning their other chores, and that he, as Lord Sesshomaru's personal attendant, would call upon them when the daiyoukai was ready.

He then heard a few feet scuffling to leave, along with more giggles and whispering, and sputtering from Kazuki.

Sesshomaru completed dressing, and deciding not to bother opening his doors for his own personal amusement (it probably would have lifted his spirits a bit to do so, for he would then be able to view the startled and horrified looks his personnel would surely wear at his abrupt entrance into the conversation), he decided to instead do something he hadn't done since he was a child, and snuck out of his room via the balcony. Leaping easily over the railing like he'd seen his brother do so many times he checked the positioning of the sun and was surprised he'd slept as long as he (thought) he did.

Contemplating his options, he decided on the top two most prudent; meeting up with his sibling, and filling his belly with food. He turned left abruptly, having chartered his course toward the dining hall in hopes of meeting up with his brother for the noon meal.

However, upon his arrival he is somewhat taken aback when he finds his brother not in attendance. He had sat down as if he were going to go on with his meal alone, but in reflection that was pure and automatic reaction to habits he had long since established. Yet this time, while running on autopilot, his mind was solely taken up by the fact that his brother was missing a meal, and the noon hour one at that. As the servants began placing steaming bowls of rice and soup down before him, he stood up without a word and began walking out of the hall without so little as a word, surely leaving the staff perplexed.

Before Sesshomaru consciously realized it he was heading down the hall to his and his brother's two adjacent rooms, ready to drag the overgrown hanyou brat to partake in the meal.

Walking down one of the last two corridors to his and his sibling's rooms, the youkai felt his ire rise as he could still hear the servants arguing with Kazuki outside his room, their aggravating ruckus quelling only when he surprised them by walking around the sharp corner directly to their right and over to his brothers room.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly in front of his sibling's door before throwing a rather nasty glare in the general direction of the group.

They shriek hysterically before scurry into his room to begin their long overdue morning chores, leaving behind one lone figure. While the person remained there it was still fairly obvious by the nervous twitching of his feathers every so often, that Kazuki was incredibly insecure under his master's daunting stare, yet still dutifully awaiting his instructions for the day.

Sesshomaru doesn't spare him a word and turns to knock on Inuyasha's door, and before he realizes it, the door opened, his hand still raised though now paused in midair.

Large brown eyes blink up at the daiyoukai before recognition of the situation dawns.

"Lord Sesshomaru! My apologies, my lord!" Mizumi says quickly, bowing and stepping out of his way.

Sesshomaru frowns, brow creasing at how uncomfortable the girl still was within his presence, despite her relationship and meaning to his little brother. Granted, such a distance was necessary when one was a leader, yet somehow the fact of her near panic attacks at the sight of him was disconcerting to him.

He noted she seemed to be finishing up with her afternoon chores of tending to Inuyasha's room; the hanyou put up one of the most irritating fights he'd ever remembered, ranting on about how, and listing who, he didn't trust enough in the castle to go through his room and clean it daily. Everyone was included in that untrustworthy list (among the servants), everyone except the servant named Mizumi.

Sesshomaru had given in merely due to the fact that he wanted to shut the hanyou up about the topic (but truly, he wished his brother to feel secure, so he'd granted Inuyasha's request to have the girl as his personal attendant, much like Kazuki was for him). He realized later that perhaps he should have had had the girl as his personal attendant as well considering how diligent and prompt she was in her duties.

The demon lord cast a thoughtful glance at the girl once more before entering Inuyasha's room, noticing her blush an attractive shade of pink.

The youkai thought to himself briefly, remembering a time a while back when his brother had scolded him for being too intimidating (though however unintentional as it may be sometimes) toward the girl, and chill the fuck out and be more relaxed around her. Granted, he was amending his brother's original statement. His had been more along the lines of, "Why do you always gotta do that? Stop being so intimidating! Why do you gotta be... too... _too you?_"

Sesshomaru scowled slightly to himself. He wasn't sure how he'd go about such a thing but perhaps commenting on her job performance would be a start...

"You've dropped one," he said, burning stare briefly flickering down to the dirty linen on the floor that he'd only now just taken note of; apparently he'd stepped over it when passing her.

If possible, the girl's eyes grew larger and she tried to look to either side of the massive laundry pile she held, her face deepening from the color of a cheery blossom to that of a sunburned peach.

"I'm so sorry, my lord! I'll-!" the girl said quickly, trying to step around the sheet she'd dropped but instead got tangled up in it and began to fall.

It was pure reaction on his part when his arm shot out, catching her by the elbow before she fell completely.

"I... I..." Mizumi stammered, utterly embarrassed that her lord had to lower himself to touch a servant of her rank! She wished to pull away but regardless of whether he'd intended to grab her or not, he was the lord, and was ultimately the only one who could decide when the contact was no longer necessary.

So for now, she settled for simply flapping her mouth soundlessly and hoped her face didn't actually catch fire at this point with how hot it felt!

"Are you alright?" the demon asked, his voice deep and impassive despite the fact that his face looked annoyed (well, it always seemed to look annoyed). Mizumi's mouth snapped shut, blinking up at the daiyoukai curiously as she thought she saw something- almost like..

Sesshomaru straightened up, righting the girl slightly as he let go of her elbow once he was sure she wouldn't just crumble to the floor out of sheer embarrassment (females for some reason were very prone to such odd reactions).

"Y-yes, my lord! Thank you! You didn't have to do-"

"_Mizumi!_" came a reprimanding voice from behind them.

"K-Kazuki-san..." Mizumi said as she noticed him for the first time.

"You should know by now - that with how clumsy you are - to not carry so many linens at once!"

"I'm so sorry! I'll remember next time, I promise!" the girl professed sincerely toward both males.

"Now you've inconvenienced Lord Sesshomaru, and-" Kazuki went on to say, his face holding a look of arrogance, yet his eyes refusing to meet that of either Sesshomaru's, or Mizumi's.

"Kazuki," Sesshomaru said, immediately ceasing the boy's reprimand. "That will be enough."

"But, my lord!"

"Do not make yourself comparable to Jaken, Kazuki."

The boy flinched at the silent indication.

Mizumi looked between the two before bowing lowly to Sesshomaru. "Uh-m... Please forgive me, my lord. I will be more careful next time."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment. "I do not doubt that, Mizumi."

He turned then to glance back at Kazuki. "Your assignments for today will be canceled."

The boy sputtered and Sesshomaru had to turn around and walk into his brother's room past Mizumi in order to hide the smirk.

"Instead you will be helping Mizumi with her tasks for however long it takes to complete them all. You're to start with carrying these linens for her to the springs where you'll help her wash and hang them."

Just as the boy looked ready to say something, the demon lord added, "You ought to hurry, Kazuki; it's already noon, and while I said 'for however long it takes', my expectations for your success are set at twilight."

The boy shut his mouth and zipped forward, grabbing all of the linens and rushing down the hallway without so much as waiting for Mizumi.

Sesshomaru looked around the room, not seeing his brother anywhere... His brow scrunched. Perhaps he was in the bath?

Mizumi was sure to hear about this, but with how confused he seemed, she did what any good person would do, and threw the dog a bone. "Um, my lord?"

Sesshomaru blinked, not showing he'd been startled out of his ponderings, merely shifting his head to the side to briefly acknowledge he was listening.

"Inuyasha-san hasn't... He didn't stay in his room last night."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her fully now, brow creased more apparently. "The linens," he prompted.

"T-Those were accumulated from other rooms, my lord, of the guests that arrived last week. I didn't have to change out Inuyasha-san's at all this morning."

He did not return to his room after they'd parted last night?

"Um... p-permission to speak freely, my lord?" At Sesshomaru's slight nod, Mizumi continued. "I do not presume to know a-anything about your personal life, my lord, but when Inuyasha-san gets upset or needs to think, he goes to spend time with Kiminari. Sometimes he even spends the night there."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of an unknown female's name.

Mizumi quickly caught on to his train of thought and amended herself. "K-Kiminari is a godtree, my lord!" Sesshomaru seemed to instantly release the strange tension that had been building within. "Kiminari is like the godtree located in the forest outside of Inuyasha-san's village. He has mentioned it several times, and he seems to have an odd sort of fondness for sleeping in trees, what with being a dog demon."

The High Lord's eyes grew soft at the thought of his brother, and before he realized it he was making something Mizumi could only construe as a joke, however impossible and unheard of it may have been. "Half-inuyoukai..." he instantly corrected, looking into his brother room.

"H-hai," Mizumi could only agree, wondering if she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"Perhaps... it's his human side that prefers a tree to a warm bed," came words that did not fit the earlier soft warmth he held in his voice. Now, it seemed it had melted into something far more sad, something that also seemed full of regret.

Mizumi felt her heart clench at how sad her lord sounded. "If I may, my lord? M-Maybe it's not that he prefers to sleep in trees, but... that he prefers to sleep in a warm bed... when there's a warm body beside him..."

Sesshomaru looked at her then with an expression that clearly stated how surprised he was with her reply. A few moments passed before that soft, warm glow came back to his eyes, elevating any panic attack she might have self-induced with her bold words. Though, were she honest with herself, she nearly did fall into one the next moment when she just barely caught the slight smile tugging lightly at the side of his mouth; it nearly paralyzed Mizumi in amazement (for it was thought impossible and unheard of before), and having witnessed such an event, for him to lose himself in thought so much as to share such a beautiful thing with her- whether he realized it or not-... Well, that was enough of a thank you.

"This... godtree, in which way is it found," Sesshomaru asked, his usual countenance falling back into place.

"N-Northeast, my lord," she said shortly, and - not a moment later - watched him literally disappear from in front of her as he transformed from physical form to raw energy and flew out the window.

She stood there for what felt like hours before uttering, "I've _got_ to tell Kazuki about this! He'll never believe it!"

* * *

_Chapter end._

Author's Notes: Not edited... (I so suck; my attention span rarely lets me look this over more than once so I apologize for suckiness), but I hope you still enjoyed it! This is my birthday present to you for me (I was born today!)... yah. lol. Will edit this chapter and last chapter while I move on to write next ch of Servant Boy.


End file.
